


Booking a Place in Your Heart

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Car Sex, Complete, Consensual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smut with a Story, librarian!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-magical AU where Harry is a librarian and Tom is an avid reader! Smut with a story one-shot!</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booking a Place in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot in an attempt to chase off the writers block keeping me from adding new chapters to my other stories. Hope you like it, my other smut got so many notes but this one isn't so.. hardcore...
> 
> "Normal Speech"  
>  _Thoughts_
> 
> Non-beta'd.

Tom strolled up the busy street having left his car in the nearest parking lot, people rushing this way and that to get to what ever meetings they had, he made a turn and ascended the large stone stairs leading into the massive library, his favourite place since moving to this new town.

Tom had always liked to read so when his job required he move he was happy that at least there would be something enjoyable to do, he wasn't much for socializing when he didn't need to anyway. The large glass doors were easy to push aside and he made his way to the counter to return his latest book, he had only been here a few times so far but it hadn't taken him long to notice the small librarian behind the counter, he had such vivid green eyes, they were partially hidden by circular glasses that were almost too large for his face but brought out the smooth curves in his cheeks, he was so short and skinny that Tom wondered if he was even out of school.

He stopped in front of the large, curving desk, the tiny librarian having to look up at him, his dark fringe falling over his eyes a little, the name tag on his chest reading 'Harry', no last name, just 'Harry'.

"Hello." Tom greeted before he placed his book on the counter and slid it over to him with one of his best smiles.

Harry looked down at the book for a moment before returning his gaze up.

"Thanks, enjoy your stay." the tiny librarian said in a small voice as he took the book behind the counter, Tom wandered off towards the shelves of books, not quite confident enough to attempt to chat the small boy up, he browsed for a while before picking out a book he hadn't read before and choosing to seat himself on a comfy couch at a low-standing table, a place that had an easy view of said small librarian.

Try as he might Tom was constantly distracted by the boy, it seemed this seat was also a good place to get a behind view of the boy, the shape of his small arse clearly visible. Tom caught himself staring and quickly checked to see if the boy had too, he didn't and Tom attempted to turn his attention back to his book but it was in vain, it seemed to be that the librarian was unable to stay still, his arse swaying slightly as he stood on tip-toes while he filled in some file that was far less amusing, Tom quickly re-adjusted his vision again from the tempting rump, he certainly had not planned for this, a view of the librarian maybe but not a view of his... _Is he even of age?_

After a few more failed attempts to not gaze at his behind and actually read his book he placed it on the table in front of him with a sigh and strolled confidently over to the small boy, the short boy looked up at Tom with those large, bright eyes with an owlish expression, far too cute for his own good. Tom leaned over the desk slightly, staring the boy right in the eyes and decided to go for it.

"Hey cutie, when do you get off?"

The boy instantly flushed, his whole face heating up, starting from the cheeks and even going down his neck.

"A-a-are you asking me out?" the librarian stammered, _definitely too cute._

"Of course, we could go get dinner or just bang in my car or something..." Tom trailed off with a smirk, leaning a bit further over the desk to close more space between them. The boy blushed further, _is that even possible? I hope he doesn't pass out from heat stroke or something..._

Harry seemed to take a moment thinking it over before he replied.

"I have a dinner to get to later tonight." He seemed hesitant so Tom did not interrupt him and made a motion for him to continue, "But... I could go with the... the car?" And the boy was blushing again, Tom smirked.

"Great, so when do you _get off_ then?" He asked, purposefully putting emphasis on the 'get off' to make the boy blush again, he was far too cute and Tom was far to cruel not to take advantage of that.

"Couple hours, if you are going to stick around like usual then I could just come find you?"

"Great," Tom responded, walking back towards his almost forgotten book but not before leaning in and squeezing Harry's butt and purring, "See you then, _Harry_."

 

* * *

 

Riddle had been a fair way through his book, finding it much easier to read when he didn't have to linger on thoughts of the librarian too much, though he did find Harry glancing at him several times and always gave him a shit-eating grin, resulting in the boy flushing and turning around so fast it was almost guaranteed he knocked something over, when said tiny librarian came over and tapped Tom on the shoulder.

"I'm done for today." He said, only a little bit flustered.

"Great." Tom grabbed the boys hand and led him out of the library, grinning back at him and causing his blush to deepen, now that they were so close he could see that Harry was more than a head shorter than him and then he remembered "Oh, you are of age aren't you?"

"Yes." Harry replied, "A-and I'm not a virgin either!"

"I didn't ask if you were." Tom grinned, pulling him along the parking lot towards his car.

"I-I d-don't usually do this kind of thing..." Harry stated, as if thinking Tom would think bad of him.

"Good," Tom replied, "I don't plan for this to be a one-time thing."

He then opened up the door and let Harry climb in to the front seat and followed after him, thanking the gods that his car had tinted windows, he pulled Harry onto his lap and started kissing him fervently, Harry opened his mouth willingly and got to unbuttoning Tom's shirt as they kissed and started rutting against him, the clothed friction causing Tom to harden further and moan into his sweet mouth.

Tom moved his own hands to start undressing Harry, clothing being tossed haphazardly around the car, eventually they had to break the kiss to tear each others pants off and resume their position, Tom took a moment to take in the small boy on his lap, his pink penis sticking right up and looking as flushed as his adorable face, he wished he had more time to spend on him but he did not wish to hold the boy back from his dinner party and so he clutched Harry close, so he would not fall, and leaned forwards to get the water-based lube from the cars compartment.

"Prepared for these kind of things are you?" Harry asked breathlessly, a touch of humour in his voice.

"You never know when you may need lube my dear." Tom replied with a grin as he lubed up his fingers and slipped them down behind Harry, massaging his puckered hole gently and feeling the way Harry's whole body twitched in anticipation and listened to his light moans next to his ear. He took the opportunity to start licking and nibbling on Harry's neck as he lubed up his fingers again and pushed one inside him, resulting in a wonderful moan which was followed by the boy rutting against his fingers, getting the picture he swiftly added a second and started scissoring them to stretch him.

"Nng, more," Harry moaned, "I want more."

"Eager one aren't you?" Tom teased, adding a third finger nonetheless and thrusting them deep into the boy who arched his back and moaned wantonly.

"Fuck me," Harry moaned, it could hardly be called a demand with the tone he had used but that may have been due to his apparent lack of breath.

Tom easily slipped his fingers out and grabbed the lube to slather his own member, watching Harry sitting on his legs panting as if he had just ran a race, his weeping cock bobbing slightly with each breath. As soon as he thought he was lubed enough he grabbed Harry's waist, lifting him over his penis and giving him a moment to nod his acceptance before bringing him down on it, causing both raven-haired men to moan their appreciation loudly. Tom started a slow pace at first but sped up when Harry started mewling for more.

Tom was thoroughly enjoying the boys tight heat, being with someone so small certainly had its perks, and his grip on the boys delectable arse as he brought Harry's hips down on him again and again, moaning his appreciation loudly with each new downwards thrust.

Soon enough the car was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and wanton moans, Tom didn't even care an inch if anyone heard or saw the car moving due to their thrusts, his only care was the lithe young body bouncing on his lap and moaning in his ear. He could feel pre-come leaking down his stomach from Harry's penis and slid a hand from the boys waist to his cock to pump it, causing more moans as Harry used his bent legs to pick up the slack from the missing hand on his hip.

"G-gonna come..." Harry moaned out.

Tom tightened his grip slightly and sped up the pace, biting down on Harry's neck with full intent to leave a mark that he had been there, Harry moaned loudly but followed suit and sped up his grinding until they were both shouting their climax, Tom filling Harry up and Harry covering Tom's hand and both their bellies with his own come.

They lay there panting for a moment before Harry lifted himself, Tom's flaccid penis easily slipping out of him, and rolled over onto the other seat. Tom ran a hand through his damp hair and turned to him with a grin.

"So you want to do that again sometime?"

Harry looked at him with owlish eyes, looking far to innocent for one who was naked and covered in love juices.

"Wha- I mean- You want to?" He asked seeming shocked, "You want to see me again?"

"Of course, I don't screw just _anyone_ and that was too good to pass up doing again," Tom stated with a grin, "And besides, maybe next time I can take you out to that dinner first? But for now I think you have another dinner to attend." He reminded him.

"Oh! That's right!" Harry quickly started grabbing his clothes, finding some had made their way into the back seat and starting with a yelp when Tom squeezed his arse as he was leaning into the back to reach said clothes. As he sat back in the seat he seemed to realize he was covered in come and sweat, Tom laughed at him before handing him a towel from the same glove box he got the lube from, Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"That prepared are you?"

"Mostly it's for when I find myself drenched from the rain, not from sex."

"Hmm, truly are prepared for _anything_ , aren't you." Harry stated as he quickly rubbed himself down with the towel to remove the signs of what had happened and then dressed awkwardly in the small space, Tom cleaning himself off with the towel now that Harry was done with it and following suit by dressing. Once both were dressed Harry sat in the seat awkwardly for a minute before meeting Tom's eyes.

"So... We'll do this again sometime? After that dinner you promised?" he asked blushing.

"It's a date." Tom smirked.

"I do believe that is what they call them." Harry smiled back.

And with that Harry leant over and placed a quick kiss on Tom's lips before opening the door and slipping out. Tom watched him go and almost did a double take as he watched the petite boy jump on a huge, black motorbike and speed off out of the car park and around the corner. What an intriguing young man, to put it simply he could not wait for their next date. But until then, he would have to make do with reading his books at the library.

Perhaps coming to this town wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
